1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless telecommunication systems. More particularly, the invention concerns the establishment of conference calls to wireless terminals in a wireless telecommunication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wireless telecommunication systems, establishing a conference call to wireless terminals involves several steps. First, a conference coordinator needs to convey a conference bridge number and conference code to all participants. Second, all participants need to retain the bridge number and conference code until conference establishment time. Third, all participants need to manually dial the bridge number and enter the conference code at conference establishment time.
It would be advantageous to provide a more efficient way to establish conference calls to wireless terminals in a wireless communication system. What is required is a system and method that preferably eliminates some or all of the manual steps currently required to establish such calls.